Night time songs
by bammybell
Summary: Alan wakes John in the middle of the night crying, with Scott out how does he calm little Alan down. One shot


**A/N okay, this is my first thunderbirds fanfiction. Lately I've been obsessed with it since they started the new one on ITV and I love it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds or You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins**

* * *

''Allie what's wrong''

Hushed a 12 year old John as tried to settle his 5 year old brother Alan down. Alan came into John's room crying five minutes prier, John tried his best to calm Alan down but every time he asked what's wrong his little blonde brother.

''Allie please tell me what's wrong so I can help you''

Alan cried harder into his older brothers shoulder, John was thinking of a way to calm him down when an idea popped into his head

 _Come stop your crying_  
 _It will be alright_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _Hold it tight_  
 _I will protect you_  
 _From all around you_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small_  
 _You seem so strong_  
 _My arms will hold you_  
 _Keep you safe and warm_  
 _This bond between us_  
 _Can't be broken_  
 _I will be here don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_  
 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always_

Alan gradually stop crying and started to listen to John sing

 _Why can't they understand_  
 _the way we feel_  
 _They just don't trust_  
 _What they can't explain_  
 _I know we're different_  
 _But deep inside us_  
 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_  
 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always_

 _Don't listen to them_  
 _Cause what do they know?_  
 _We need each other_  
 _To have, to hold_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_

 _And destiny calls you_  
 _You must be strong_  
 _I may not be with you_  
 _But you've got to hold on_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_  
 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Believe me, you'll be in my heart_  
 _I'll be there from this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

 _Oooo, you'll be in my heart_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _I'll be with you_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _I'll be there always_

 _Always_  
 _I'll be with you_  
 _I'll be there for you always_  
 _Always and always_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _I'll be there always_

As John was finishing the song he started to wipe Alan's wet eyes

''Allie are you gonna tell Johnny what's wrong'' John whispered to Alan

''Johnny I weally miss mommy Johnny, I weally miss mommy'' Alan wailed back into John's shoulder.

John picked up Alan and walked over to his bedroom window, sat Alan on the ledge of the window while he opened it.

''Hi Alan, you see the stars in the sky, mommy is with them looking down on us and protecting us''

''But I want mommy down 'ere to wotect us, Johnny'' Alan said as his eyes began to water

''But Alan you can always talk to mom and she'll always listens'' John said as he soothed his only blonde brother

''Its not the same 'cause she is not 'ere''

''Mom is always here Alan, in here''

And he pointed to Alan's heart. Alan gave a small smile and leaned out the window and looked into the cold dark sky

''Mommy I's and Johnny weally miss you and we wove you so much''

John felt tears prick in his eyes but quickly wiped them away

''Alan do you want to stay in my bed to night''

He ask the younger blonde nodded and made a mad dash out of John's room to his own then back to John's with his quilt and his red lion teddy. He crawled on to the bed and settled near the wall. John tucked Alan in then slipped under his quilt, Alan then rested his head on John's arm as John put his arm around him.

''Johnny pwease sing again''

Sighing as he didn't want Alan to start crying again. John thought about a song he could sing.

 _Why, why you look so sad?_  
 _The tears are in your eyes_  
 _Come on and come to me now_  
 _Don't, don't be ashamed to cry_  
 _Let me see you through_  
 _I've seen the dark side too_  
 _When the night falls on you_  
 _You don't know what to do_  
 _Nothing you confess_  
 _Could make me love you less_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _So, if you're mad get mad_  
 _Don't hold it all inside_  
 _Come on and talk to me now_  
 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
 _I get angry too_  
 _But I'm alone like you_

 _When you're standing_  
 _At the crossroads_  
 _And don't know which_  
 _Path to choose_  
 _Let me come along_  
 _'Cause even if you're wrong_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

 _And when, when the night_  
 _Falls on you baby_  
 _You're feeling all alone_  
 _You're wondering on your own_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

With that both blondes fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, criticism is welcome. Happy days or nights depending where you are from. BYE**


End file.
